


Lost and Found

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Alternating, Pre-Slash, Professors, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Lost and Found

An unfamiliar owl flew in at dinner and dropped a scroll tied with black ribbon into the lap of Professor Draco Malfoy. Neville watched Draco's face go pale as trembling hands held the missive. A moment later the blond was out of his seat, using the side door to make his escape.

Neville knew Draco's father hadn't been well and rapidly deduced what the parchment had revealed. 

Having lost his parents in many ways before he really knew them, Neville's heart clenched. What he wouldn't have done to spend time with his parents! 

Decision made, Neville headed to the dungeons. 

~*~

Draco poured himself another drink. 

Yes, his father had done terrible things. He shuddered when he recalled the year the Dark Lord had spent at the Manor. No matter what he'd done, Lucius was still his father.

Now he was dead and it _hurt_. 

He knocked back the firewhisky before emptying the bottle.

No one here would understand, he thought viciously. Ignoring the tears that streamed down his cheeks, he closed his eyes and remembered happy times with his father before things became _complicated_.

Hearing a knock, Draco stumbled to the door ready to send the offender straight to hell. 

~*~

Steadying himself on the door, Draco nearly laughed aloud at the sight that met his eyes.

"Longbottom? Get lost on your way back to Gryffindor Tower?" Draco started to close the door.

"Was that owl about your father?" Neville said softly. 

"As if you care about the death of a Malfoy," Draco snapped, anger and pain welling up inside him. 

Neville kept a hand on the door to keep Draco from shutting it. "A Malfoy? Not particularly to tell the truth but I do care that you lost someone you love."

Draco looked at Neville closely and detected no malice. 

~*~

Neville put on water for tea. When the kettle whistled, he poured two cups of the strong brew, carrying a tray out to the sitting room where Draco sat staring into the fire. The blond took the cup from Neville's hand and took a long sip of the hot drink.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked, his voice rough with emotion.

"You needed someone who wouldn't judge you," Neville replied simply. 

"And you are that person?" Draco scoffed.

Neville shrugged. "I could be." 

A short while later, Neville heard Draco's soft snores. He covered the sleeping man with a blanket.


End file.
